1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming goggles buckle, and more particularly to a swimming goggles buckle that allows users to adjust the length of a goggles head strap by one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming is one of the best forms of exercise, not only shaping up one's physique, but also giving terrific fun. A pair of swimming goggles is an important accessory for this exercise, and the swimming goggles should have the easy-to-wear and free-of-leakage features, and the head strap of the swimming goggles should be adjustable conveniently.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a pair of conventional swimming goggles, the pair of swimming goggles 1 includes a latch slot 11 formed separately on external ends of two swimming goggles frames, and an elastic head strap 17 having a latch 12 formed separately at both ends of the head strap 17 and latched into the latch slot 11 of the corresponding swimming goggles frame, such that the swimming goggles can be worn on a wearer's head, wherein the latch 12 has a rectangular external frame body 13, an arc pawl 14 formed at an end of the external frame body 13, a first pillar 15 and a second pillar 16 disposed equidistantly on an internal side of the external frame body 13 and provided for dividing the external frame body 13 into three long holes, and an end of the head strap 17 is passed into a distal hole at an end of the external frame body 13 and then passed into another distal hole at another end of the external frame body 13, and then bent and passed out from a middle hole, and then passed in an opposite direction out from the same side of the original distal hole, such that the elastic head strap 17 is wound on the latch for several times for its fixation. Since the elastic head strap 17 may become loosened or elastically exhausted after a number of repeated uses of wearing on the wearer's head, it is necessary to adjust and tighten the elastic head strap 17 from time to time. For some other reasons, users may need to loosen the elastic head strap 17, but the conventional adjusting structure generally comes with an adjusting device disposed separately on both left and right sides of the head strap 17, and thus users usually cannot operate the adjusting structure by one hand. Users have to keep their head above water first and then remove the swimming goggles 1 to make adjustments on both sides of the head strap 17 by their hands. The users generally cannot make the adjustment to a fixed position at one time, but have to repeat the action of wearing the swimming goggles until an appropriate adjustment is made. Furthermore, the pawl 14 is used for latching, but its clamping force is insufficient, so that the head strap 17 may fall out easily due to improper pulling forces.